


A Flash of budgies

by LuciferTheRising



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Budgie AU, F/M, I'm bored and nuts for budgies, M/M, and also barrison, barrison, it's all not my fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferTheRising/pseuds/LuciferTheRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Barrison Budgie AU fanfic. If you don't like birds, don't read it. If you prefer humans, don't read it. If you want more explicit content, don't read it.<br/>I write like I would be one of them, and as if they could spreak with each other, using a language that isn't just gesture. But you never will read humans speaking with them. This is totally for entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arriving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> So, here I am, the first fic I post on AO3. I'm thinking over another barrison fanfic, but currently not able to write it because the start isn't absolutely what I wanted it to be. In the time, I wrote with Kyele and yeah.... this fic? Her fault. She wanted it... You can throw napalm rabbits at her if you don't like it.  
> I have 15 budgies and I'm nuts for them. I really really love them. I spoke with Kyele about that and she said she would like a Budgie Barrison fic. So I started write it. This is the first Chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh and if something is Yoda-like, tell me, english isn't my mothertongue and I'm totally aware that I sometimes things I write sound like Yoda speaks.

The dawn spreads his hands through the shop window, slowly lights the pet shop until it reaches the cages. The first chirp is crossing the room, leading the birds to stretch their wings. The next few hours will be peacefull, as always, without the pressure to be the next bird taken out of the cage forcefully, only to vanish who-knows-where in the hands of a giant.

A glimpse of light reaches Barrys eyes. He stretches his wings, too. Will today be the day he will be catched, plugged into a little cardboard-box and vanish like others before him? He always asked himself this question, tried as hard as he could to not be caught by the hands of the giant. He jumps to the dish with grains. The sleep emptied his stomach. Tired, he starts to pick them up and eat them. A congener jumps on his side, tries to peck him from his seat, but fails as Barry pecks back and pushes him down to the ground. 

He had to stand up for himself since he got seperated from his parents, anxiuos and alone in a room full of others like himself that have to do the same: Surviving. Surviving from starving, from dehydrating, from being pecked to death and from being caught by the giant. He thinks about his mom and dad and how they are doing. "Do they miss me as much as I miss them?", he thinks. It should be 4 weeks since he last saw them. He got seperated from them as he was only 5 weeks old, plugged into a cage and brought far away from them. He saw others like him disappear and arrive, day after day, but except one day in the week. That was the only day he hadn't to fear about his life. 

He stops eating, jumps on one of the stems and starts cleaning himself. His light grey feathers go through his beak. Barry was the only one with grey feathers, perhaps that was the reason why the hand always chosed another one but him. They all were colored in bright colors like yellow, green and blue. He was the exception with his white head, his grey chest and his light grey and white wings.

Time passed, and the giant arrived in the shop. The other birds are starting to chirp with a strong sound, filling the air with such tense, that Barry stops to breathe for a moment. He watches the creature walking around and doing stuff. Another giant arrives in the shop and he watches them talking. They always do almost the same gesture if they want a bird in a box, and he had to be ready in the moment, to flee out of the cage. Not if anyone ever had success in fleeing, but it was always worth a try. The other giant does no such gestures and walks out of the shop after getting something else. A few minutes passes, and Barry almost starts to doze. The giant did nothing else than sitting on a table and doing stuff with his hands. No one else got in or out. A congener sit down on his side, starts to clean his feathers and talks to Barry:  
"Everyday I see you watching the featherless giant, what do you expect to see?", he asks.  
"A chance to flee out of here."  
The congener almost plucks a feather by himself. Then he speaks again: "Even if you have success by doing so, I think you forget something. Did you see the door on the end of the room, where other giants arrive and disappear? You will not pass it, the giant will catch you as soon as you get out of here, flying around in the room."  
Barry thinks about it. The other one has a point, even if he is younger.  
"I have to try." Barry replies.  
Another giant arrives in the shop. His sight goes straight to the cages. It's time to flee.  
Barry stretches his wings and his legs. He gets in a good position, to sneak out of the little cage door as long as the hand will be distracted with his congeners. He waits. Both giants walk infront of the cages, and one hand starts to open the door. The others start to jump around, almost kicking Barry down. The door is open and the hand gets in.

It goes right in front of Barry.

It wants to catch Barry.

Barry is paralysed. 

He thought the hand would get one of his congeners, like always, and not him. The hand grabs him, and he can't even bite it, because he is totally caught off-guard. He gets plugged into a cardboard-box. It's dark and narrow in it. Barry makes himself as small as he can. Adrenaline is rushing through his body.  
"Oh god, what will happen to me? What will the giant do with me? Will he eat me?" He asks himself.

He does not see much, but he definitely heared the shop door open and close, but much closer. He can hear the sound of unfamiliar things. All that increases his angst. The box is shaking, and he has problems to stay small in the corner, his feet are unable to grab something to stop being shaken in it. He slides around. "Where does he bring me to?", Barry thinks.

The shaking didn't stop for a long time, or Barry thinks it was long, he does not know.  
All he knows is, that he arrived his destination. Again, he makes himself small and pushes himself in the corner. He can hear other ones like himself screaming and flying around. 

The box opens and he can finally see light in the darkness.


	2. The meet and greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second Chapter is out! I realised, that I had wrote a bad example for letting the birds meet each other. I think and thought it would be more entertaining to let them meet each other like that. But:
> 
> DON'T, EVER, LET, A NEW BIRD, HANDLE WITH THE OTHERS LIKE I WROTE. They will behave like written.  
> Best thing you can do is to let them meet each other with the new one in a cage. It prevents the older ones from biting, pecking, stressing and raping him (yes, specially budgies do so. They are all crazy, cheeky, causing caries sweet, little fluffballs!).
> 
> So now you are free to enjoy it :D

He doesn't move. He doesn't move for a long time. He listens to the sound of the others like him, but he doesn't trust it enough to get out.   
His eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw the others fly around. 

"perhaps just a glimpse to see if the coast is clear..." He thinks, but his legs aren't moving. 

 

He can hear footsteps of a giant, heading in his direction.

 

"Or I just fly away as fast as I can..."

Barry takes a deep breath and rushes out of the box. The environment is unfamiliar, and with a bounce he crushes into a bookshelf. Dizzyness overpowers him, and he needs a little time to adjust. He takes a look around him. He can see the giant, looking at him, doing something strange with his face.   
An angry yelling heads into his direction, and as soon as he can see what (or rather who) it is, it crashes into him. A yellow-greenish flash, or is that flash just in his head? Doesn't matter, there is something yellow-green infront of him and it hurts.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING!?" shouts that yellow-green-thing.

"Wha...Where am I? I need to get away from the pink-unfeathered giant. Who are you?"

"THAT WAS MY QUESTION!"

It bites Barry in his wing. He cries out and tries to get away, but crashes into something else. A greenish thing flies to him.

"Eobard, are you mad? He's new. Can't you be nice for only one moment? Just to get him calm down?" says the green blurr.

That yellow-greenish flash lands infront of the green thing. There is a cry that isn't Barrys, and the green thing flies away. He can see how the yellow-green thing called Eobard comes closer and freezes infront of Barry. He blinks, one time, two times, three times, as long as his sight gets clearer. Now he can see that Eobard is like himself. He looks into that angry face, which looks at him with his red, glowing eyes.

He asks Barry: "Can you see me?"

"Yes?"

"Good" He tells him and pecks him on his head. Barry dodges it and pecks back, catches his wing and drags on Eobards feathers.

Eobard cries out: "YOU DARE TO PECK ME!?!"  
And tries to peck Barry again.

"You pecked first." he informs him, and flies away. Unfortunately, Eobard follows him, and crashes into him, again, this time in the air. Both fall to the ground, and as soon as Barry realise what happened, he tries to catch himself from the freefall. Regretfully, he crashes into the giant.  
Like a crazy chicken, he hurries to get to a safe place. 

Barry spots Eobard, licking his wounds, on a big branch, and others that stare at him.  
A green, a white, a blue, someone with all colors in his feathers and a blue-white pied one.  
He fluffs up and observes his surroundings. Barry wasn't ready for a peck-battle with another congener, specially that soon. But he thinks he did well.

A little time passes, and finally the chirping begins, again. He watches how the all-colored congener is courting the blue female. The other female, the white feathered, flies to Barry.

"Hello new one, who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Barry." he says, short.

She fluffes up, and tells him: "I'm Caitlin. The green, who had spoken to you, is Cisco, the one who courts the blue is Eddie, Eobards cousin, and the blue is Iris. Her dad is the pied."

"Where am I?" he asks.

"This here? Your new home. You can find the food and the water at the end of the room, in the cage. It's never closed, so no worries. Every second day we get fruits and salad, sometimes egg, insects and something Eobard called 'flesh'. I think he is kidding, but it tastes good. Whatever it is, you should get as much as you can, as long as you can. Eobard is pecking everything away from it as fast as he can. He wants all for himself." she informs him.

Cisco flies to them.

"Hey dude, I wish I could have helped you, Eobard is much stronger than all of us. But you did a great job by pecking him back. No one has sucessfully done it before." He greets Barry with a joyful squeak.

Barry replies: "Uhm... Thank you?"

They are talking and flying the rest of the day together. At some time, Eddie, Iris and Joe (who is Iris father) greets him, too. Eddie isn't evil like his cousin, Eobard, who tries to bite, peck and push Barry around, here and then. But it isn't like he would only do it to Barry, he's aggressive against everyone, even to the giant, who did nothing but cry out in pain.

 

"He has courage, that I must say." Barry thinks at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Yes, Eo is a mean, evil budgie. He reminds me of my budgie hen Peanut. I think I introduced him well.  
> Oh and I would like to hear about your pets, if you have one or some. It may that something inspires me :D


	3. Digging your own grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, I'm back with a new Chapter!
> 
> I was sick the last two weeks (And still am), and I didn't feel like writing.  
> My budgies are eating me up (yeah, not methaphorical, really). My shoulders look like a red sparkled mess. Specially the babys are biting me for their fun. And when I scream, they are biting deeper into my flesh. That silly little dracula-budgies...
> 
> Okay, nvm my mimimimi, enjoy the Chapter!

Darker shadows are moving in the dark room. The curtains are closed, but yet he can see the sun is allready rising outside. Where is he? With a quick glance around him, he can see, he isn't in his cage anymore. Did he have success in escaping? No, he remembers being caught. He is somewhere else. So all of this wasn't a dream? Was this what happened to all of the others that he saw vanish, day by day? They came to a better place? Is this a better place? He stretches his wings.

"Stop it!" Someone says not far beside him, and his voice let a shiver run down his spine.

"Stop what?" He asks completely confused and tired.

"Stop that stupid MOVING BESIDE ME!" Eobard screams in Barrys face. The others are chirping confused by it, awakened by the angry sound.

Barry looks Eobard in his dark visage. What is wrong with him that he has to bitch around every time for no clear reason? He does not know, but he obeys and stops stretching. Eobard fluffs himself up again.

 

Some hours later, the curtains open with a hissing tone. Barry almost stumbles from the branch because of the shock it gives him. It sounds like a great swarm screaming a warning sound as they were attacked. Eobard takes a look at him.

"What?" Barry hisses.

Eobard stretches his wings.

"Nothing." He says and takes up. 

Barry watches him landing on the cage, sees him climbing down and getting to the food. His eyes wander to the giant, who did opened the curtains and is moving to Eddie. He sees Eddie just sitting there and stretching his wings instead of jumping and flying away. Is that idiot mad? He will be caught!  
He sees how the giant unbends a finger just before Eddie. He jumps up on it and gets carried away.

What a poor idiot, Barry thinks.

It doesn't take long and the giant is getting back with him on his shoulder and something else in his hands. He hears Eobard scream: "FLESH!!!" and sees him in a flash on the hand of the giant.

Another complete idiot, Barry thinks.

He sees the giant pass by, lying what he has in his hands down on the roof of the cage. Eddie and Eobard are jumping down on the giant, heading to it, and the giant slowly gets to sit down in a odd looking chair, far away from the cage. The others fly to it, too, and try to get something from it, but Eobard pecks them all away.

Finally, Barry stretches his wings and heads to the others, curious what they all fuss about. In an instant, he gets pecked away by Eobard.   
I shouldn't let this happen to me, Barry thinks, and jumps angrily on Eobards back, causes them both to roll over the edge of the cage. Again, they are both in freefall, and again, both catches themselfs and fly away before the impact.   
Pure madness and anger fills Eobard, and he starts to haunt Barry as fast as he can, catches him in the air again and again and again, plugging feathers out of Barrys plumage. He screams of pain. It's getting to much for him, and he drops down on the giant. Fear and horror starts to spread in his little body.   
In a flash he flies away again, landing on one of the branches. Eobard starts to hunt him again, but this time, Barry flies as fast as he can, full on adrenaline, he has enough power to dodge all of his attacks. He makes a dangerous maneuver, causing Eobard to crash into the shelf. A cracking tone, screams and shouts of pain are ringing in his ears.   
Barry lands on a branch again, looking for Eobard. He stumbles out of the shelf, falls down and hits the hard, cold ground. More shouts of pain ring out. He can see how twisted Eobards wing is, and he feels guilty. Not even Eobard has deserved this. He sees the giant jumping up and catching Eobard. The giant shouts at Barry, and he runs out with Eobard in his hands.

What did Barry do with him? He caused Eobard to become a easy prey for the giant, something that can't even fight back anymore.   
Guild starts to combine with pure angst. Slowly he looks around. Like in trance, he sees the others looking at him, faces filled with... What is it? Hate? Concern? Joy? Barry doesn't know, but he feels sick. He starts throwing up.

 

Hours pass, and neither Eobard or the giant was seen. Barry fluffed himself up. All of this was too much for him and his little gut. Yes, he was angry at Eobard, he had plugged some feathers out of him, but he didn't wanted to break Eobards wing. He didn't wanted to break anyones wing. Barry just wanted Eobard to stop hunting him, stop plugging on his feathers. He doesn't even know him or why he is such an angry bird.  
Cisco lands beside him.

"Hey man! Why are you looking like 3 days of rainy weather? This prat has become what he deserves for the first time! You should be proud of yourself. Really, you should celebrate with us!" He says, filled with joy.

But this makes Barry just so much more sick. He watches Iris land beside Cisco.

"Cisco leave the poor boy alone. He didn't even know Eobard. Sure, he got a good picture of him yesterday and today, but he is just... Wait, how old are you again?" She asks Barry.

"I'm 3 Months old." He answers.

"So, like us then? Iris, he has totally all rights in the world to be proud of what he did. Not every 3 Month old wins against a 4 Year old." Cisco says to her.  
She looks to him with a disappointed look in her face, then she looks to Barry again.

"Feel free to feel how you do. We are thankful for what you did, but I'm not as stupid as Cisco-"

"HEY!"

"To know that it's easy to say something, but much harder to actually do it. I think I would feel the same if I had broken his wing. But You shouldn't worry too much about what you did. He will be fine when he gets back and you will see that he is a angry, mad prat like before."  
Barry gazes to her.

"How do you know that he will come back again?" He asks her, and she shrugs.

"I have the feeling that we wouldn't get rid of him that easy." She tells him.

A little clumsy, Eddie lands beside Barry.

Nibbeling on a grain he brought by, he says to Barry: "Iris is right. My Cousin isn't that easy to get rid of. Besides, he probably got to the giant healer. Eo is back faster as you think."

By that, Barry feels lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you liked it! Eo is by the veterinary and probably... really really angry and shouts at him. But poor Eo... that's what you get when you want to harm someone ;)


	4. The curtains open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha readers!
> 
> I know I'm not constantly updating this fic. I'm not fully healthy, and I only use to write when I'm in the mood to do it. I also struggle with another fic I started to write (Sometimes the beginning is the most difficult part) and I'm currently more thinking about that fic than this here.
> 
> I hope you don't mind.
> 
> And also, this chapter isn't long, as the others are, and I know you probably want to read more than just this short chapters, but I'm a douche and let you stew a bit xD
> 
> Enina, this is for you. You begged me to write as soon as I can, now harvest what you seed!
> 
> _________________

The giant comes back after what seems to be half of the day. As hour by hour went by, Barry felt more and more guilty again. He feared that Eddie was wrong, and his cousin would never come back. Sure, Barry didn't know Eobard as well as the others did know him, and what he learned about Eobard wasn't appealing at all. Usually, Barry doesn't care about what happens with others, but this is different: It was his fault that Eobard got hurt. Or at least that's what he tells himself.  
He should not have done that stunt.

He hears the door clicking, and with an watchful eye he examines the giant.

Unfortunately, Eobard is nowhere to be seen. 

Barry drowns in guilt. Eddie was wrong: Eobard didn't come back.  
The giant seems to be exhausted, exausted like Barry.  
He looks to the others, and they are looking back, with mixed feelings in their faces. Is Eobard dead? Did he got a new home? What happened with him once the giant runned out with him in his big hands?  
Yeah, Barry got a new home... But he never wanted to take someone else's home away instead. He never intended to kill someone.  
The other ones do not spare another thought about what happened with Eobard, they do their things as nothing had happened at all.  
Was Barry really the only one who minded about it?

And was the giant really the only one but Barry who minded, too?

He never saw a giant mind what happened about someone like Barry. So why does this one?

 

Days pass by, and the tension Eobard caused got lifted. Barry swore himself, that he never does something like that, ever again. He learned from his mistake, even when it doesn't help Eobard anymore.

Cisco is grateful, now he has the freedom to fly around, to eat what he wants and doesn't have to mind an angry bird pecking him away. They all are grateful, but Cisco is the only one who says it.  
Happy chirping-, squeeking- and screeming-sounds shrill through the room. Even the giant seems to make an odd face here and then, which Barry identified as an happy expression.

The giant wasn't angry because of what Barry did, what surprised him, because he seemed not happy for two days. He also tried to speak with Barry calmly, even when he didn't understand a thing what the giant wanted to tell him. He also wanted to give Barry basil, but he refused, because the giant was too close for Barrys liking. He flew away as soon as he could, and the giant layed it down for him on the cage.

One of that days, the giant brought a second cage and layed it beside the first.

At that sight, all of them but Barry gasped. Barry didn't understand.

"Someone is going to have some 'Alone-time'." Joe explained to Barry.

This answer didn't made Barry any smarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably know what will happen next. Hope you liked it and perhaps, the next chapter will be longer (when Enina begs me a little bit more ;D)


	5. Eobard hates the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha everyone,
> 
> so this chapter is specially for Kyele, who wanted to read some "Eobard in the vet" stuff xD  
> You're welcome ;)
> 
> __________________

His scream bursts out of his body as he feels the stinging pain in his wing. Shocked, he tries to get out of the small hole in the bookshelf, where he had crashed into, and wants to fly away from it. Like in a nightmare, he's falling, and crashes on the hard ground. Eobard can't feel his wing anymore, just as little as his complete body. He can't move anymore. Paralyzed he lies there, tries to get his body moving again, to get a clear thought, but he can't. Completely overwhelmed, he watches the featherless giant head to him, feels his warm hands moving around his body and how he lifts him up. Even now, he doesn't understand why this thing cares so much about him. Eobard bit him more times than necessary, he stole his food, he made him bleed, but everything he ever got from the giant was love, sympathy and patience. Sometimes he accepted this thing more than anybody else. And now, helpless in his hands, he feels safe. He knows what happens next, but he doesn't care for the moment.

The giant lays his body down in a little box. He can see him move behind the bars. Slowly, he gets control over his body again, and sits up on his feets. With the control comes the pain, and he does his best to ignore it, but fails. Eobard fluffs himself up, now looking like a little feathered tennis ball. His wing lies twisted beside his body on the ground of the box as he looks for the cause of pain.

 

It doesn't take long for the giant and himself to get to his destination. Often he was on places like this one, where he got aid after fights with other of his species. But never was he injured like this time. Sure, he did bleed, he losed feathers, but he never had something broken. He sees the anteroom of the vet. There are sounds of other animals and giants, and a stinging scent of a wet dog. He hates wet dogs. And he hates cats. But they mostly don't stink.

Eobard has to tolerate the scents and sounds a little longer than he likes to, and shifts in his little box. Even now he feels safe in the arms of his giant. He knows that no one dares to hurt him. His giant stares at him, he can feel his eyes on him, but this only soothes him more.

 

Finally, after such a long time in this sticky room, the giant moves into another room. He lays Eobards box down on a table, and he can see the disappointed gaze of his vet. He wasn't enjured for a long time, and possibly thought Eobard would have become calmer in the hands of his giant. One year before, his home where somewhere else, in a swarm with 20 others. Three long years he did live there, got pecked, almost raped and almost starved. He had had to fight for every little thing in his life, and he hated it so much. As giants broke into his home, he got his new home, with new congeners and a new giant. First, he thought he would get into hell, but with every day that passed, he felt more and more free. He found his cousin, who obviously had a better life as him, and relieve became jealoussy. Jealous because Eddie hadn't had to fight for everything, had had a much better life. Jealoussy became rage, and he pecked and hated everything what crossed his path, hell, he does so even now! He hates everyone who had a better life than himself.

The vet opens his box and takes Eobard carefully out of it. He lets him, as Eobard knows, that it will be over much faster when he lets the vet do what he needs.  
But the vet grabs his injured wing, and that is too much for Eobards liking. He screams, pecks and shifts in the vet's hand. But for his sorrow, the vet wears gloves. That doesn't prevent Eobard from pecking and shifting evermore. The grip around his body gets stronger, and prevents him from moving. The pain becomes unbearable, and a pained squeek lefts Eobard's beak. He hears his giant talk with the vet, and gets angry because he doesn't help him or prevent the vet from hurting him more. The vet steadys his wing with a bandage and takes him away from the room and his giant. Eobard hates vets.  
In a little cage, he has to sit alone, surrounded by other animals. They are not as noisy as the ones in the anteroom were, but not as shut as Eobard would like them to be. The bandage bugs him, and he tries to bite it away. With every try he loses strength, and eventually becomes tired, stops his tries and fluffs himself up again. Whatever this vet-giant has in his mind, he hopes it gets done soon.

 

Eobard had had to wait a long time. It got dark outside as the vet visited him again. He carefully took him out of the cage, but what happened then, was another nightmare for him. He stuffed something over his head, and with every struggle and every second, he became more and more tired and sleepy.  
As he wakes up, he feels his wing stiffer than it was before. He tries to take a closer look on his wing, and fails. It is too tight on his body, and he feels the desire to get out of the bandage again. But even that he fails to do, and his anger rises and rises with every moment. He purely hates the vet, that is sure.  
Furthermore, he hates this new bird, who took over his home, injured him and made him suffer so badly. He hates him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It wasn't my intend to post a chapter in Eobards point of view, but I didn't care to write it. I hope you all can understand a little bit more Eobards behavior with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I think I will write more, but that lays on you. Tell me when you like it.


End file.
